


Broke Off A Dark Twig - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, F/M, Magic Revealed, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: It's true what they say: In the end, you can't run from yourself. There’s magic in their blood and slowly Gretel is discovering what it means to harness it, to use it to fight. And to protect. In the meanwhile, Hansel finds out just what it means to witness his sister's power first hand, to feel it race across his skin like lightning, blowing away every line the two of them have spent a lifetime drawing.





	Broke Off A Dark Twig - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> My artwork for [Mistress Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat)'s story

My dears, the time has come to present you my second entry for this year's . And like my first set of artworks, this here is, in my humble opinion, equally ambitious.

The second story I claimed is called "Broke Off A Dark Twig", beautifully written by the wonderful [](https://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kat_lair**](https://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/), and, most important for me, set in the "Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters" fandom. Which is exactly the movie that made me a Jeremy Renner fan XD Quick recap for those of you who haven't seen it: It's your well-known pair of fairy-tale siblings all grown-up and out there, hunting all the things that go bump in the night. Technically, the Steampunk edition of "Supernatural" XD

And now - THE ARTWORKS!

Like with my first SFBB artpost, I had so much fun creating art for this story. "Broke Off A Dark Twig" is set after the movie, and marks the beginning of a new, exciting, and a bit dangerous journey, which might get the siblings even more closer than they already are. But please read it for your own, you definitely won't regret it (if you're inclined to like sibling incest, that's it)

**COVER:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/30/0b/X9aDdcV8_o.jpg)

_Hansel and Gretel are made from official movie stills, while the background is a, rather randomly, selected pic of a forest (where large parts of the story are set)_

 

**DIVIDERS:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/59/14/QVbIxWvf_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a8/59/bZRkahR2_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/7c/1c/W3yQlgPv_o.jpg)  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/6d/30/aJCswzSx_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d9/2a/Q8Ii5DVf_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e4/87/bFmh3Rh3_o.jpg)  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/0f/61/vMXX0era_o.jpg)

_I spent quite a long time considering what I should do for the dividers. There was no question that I would some, but the way here to them was a long one XD. I finally settled on a mix of hunter and magic accessories (since magic plays a big part in the story), all rendered in **[PhotoFancy](https://www.photofancy.de/editor/)**._

 

**END PIC:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b3/ae/wFyNpk7I_o.jpg)

_To be honest, the end pic was a bit of an obstacle at first. I had a general idea, but somehow, all previous attempts at bringing it to the screen failed, more or less, spectacularly XD I finally settled (after a moment of panic and desperation *smirk*) on this collage, made in **[PhotoFancy](https://www.photofancy.de/editor/)** with screencaps from both the movie and the making-of featurette._

 

**ICONS:**

_You know the drill by now, right? XD_

[](http://imgbox.com/JH22YS5Y) [](http://imgbox.com/zRXZqEM3) [](http://imgbox.com/ro6gUt7m) [](http://imgbox.com/mqFmOiQK) [](http://imgbox.com/lfxZzgxD) [](http://imgbox.com/0yNJE8e1) [](http://imgbox.com/eqvVWED9)

 

**BONUS PICS:**

There are two more sets of dividers, which can be found **[here](http://imgbox.com/g/VK8DlJTqF0)** (along with all the posted pics in original size)

 

**NOTES & CREDITS:**

Cover: [JLR.com](http://jeremyleerenner.com/), Google Image Search  
Dividers: Google Image Search  
End Pic: [[cap_that.com]](http://www.cap-that.com/)

Fonts:

Title: [Al Cadence](https://fontzone.net/font-details/al-cadence)  
Names: [Mr. Bedfort](http://www.1001fonts.com/mr-bedfort-font.html)

 

Well, that's it! And now, please head over to read the story (and leave some love for my author!)


End file.
